


Sugar

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginshu and Hiwa in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Only Teiten-- and possibly Shinshu-- knows what Byakuroku is going to do when he wakes up to find his head in Ginshu's lap, but she can't stop, can't stop smoothing her fingers through the tangles in his hair and brushing against the smooth skin of his cheek. She wants more, wants to touch more, but that's rude and she doesn't want to lose this fragile, tentative connection.

He stirs, and she forces her hands to still as she watches him open his eyes, as she feels him tense before he pulls himself up too abruptly and too far away. "What the hell were you doing?" he demands, but he's not running.

"The snow's too cold to be sleeping on," Ginshu says gently. _Come back,_ she wants to say, _come back to me._ She doesn't. Then, when he doesn't move, doesn't meet her eyes, she purses her lips and pulls the small candy out of her sleeve. "I brought you some candy, Byakuroku-san."

She can feel her heart warm as he grumbles familiarly and edges a little closer to take the treat from her with his too-large hands-- or try, anyway. She presses her free hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle as he tries again with similarly fruitless results and no candy between his fingers.

"Byakuroku- _san,"_ she says sternly when he scowls and reaches for it again, pulling it away from his reach. "You'll crush the sugar." Greatly daring, she reaches out instead to press the candy to his lips, as though he were a very small child. To her surprise, he trembles and makes a small sound before opening his mouth, letting her press the candy in and brush her fingers ever so fleeting against the soft warmth of his lips on the way out.

He's still not running, she thinks, wondering. His expression is open, raw, and he doesn't pull away this time when she reaches out to stroke his cheek. And when she leans forward slowly to kiss him, giving him plenty of time to pull away, the way he surges forward into her arms and opens his mouth to her is sweeter than the taste of sugar on his tongue.


End file.
